Yamcha the Desert Bandit
Yamcha the Desert Bandit (つよくて悪い砂漠のヤムチャ, Tsuyokote Warui Sabaku no Yamucha; lit. "The Strong Villain of the Desert, Yamcha") is the fifth episode of Dragon Ball and the fifth episode of the Emperor Pilaf Saga. Summary Bulma, Goku and Oolong are in a boat passing through a river. Bulma decides that Oolong and his shape shifting ability can be very useful on their quest. Oolong then changes into a fish and jumps out of the boat when he hears that the next place they are going to is Fire Mountain. Goku goes after him but before he can catch him, Bulma lures Oolong back into the boat with a pair of her panties (money in the Ocean Group Dub). Back on the boat, Bulma hands Oolong a "vitamin" and she says he should take it because it is good for him. The boat then runs out of gas, but Bulma makes Oolong turn into a paddle so they can get to the shore. On shore, Bulma finds out her DynoCaps are missing and yells at Oolong, accusing him of stealing them. Oolong sneaks off and Bulma makes the "piggy" sound which makes Oolong have to go to the bathroom. Then Bulma tells Oolong that the "vitamin" she gave him was really a pill that makes him go to the bathroom whenever someone makes the "piggy" sound. Bulma has Oolong change into the motorbike, but when Bulma gets on the bike, she falls because Oolong does not get stronger when he changes shape and says that it does not matter anyways because he can only hold a shape for five minutes. As time passes, they are now walking in Diablo Desert. Bulma eventually throws a temper tantrum because she can not stand walking in the desert, remarking that she is used to the luxury of her capsules and she eventually passes out in the heat. Far into the distance, a blue cat is spying with a telescope on a rock telling a man that victims are present. The two ride a flying bike, the Jet Squirrel, up to Goku and Oolong. The man introduces himself as Yamcha. Oolong then recognizes the cat as Puar, who went to Shapeshifting Academy with him, and Puar remembers Oolong as a bully. Yamcha, wanting to rob them, begins to fight Goku with his sword and Goku fights back using his Power Pole. Realizing that Goku is powerful, Yamcha asks Goku if he is the grandson of Gohan, because he is the only person who could have had that pole. Resuming their fight, Yamcha utilizes his powerful attack, the Wolf Fang Fist, knocking Goku into several rocks. Horrified that his friend was defeated, Oolong turns into a fly and tries to fly away, but Puar turns into a flyswatter and knocks Oolong out of his form, stopping him. Oolong was about to hand Yamcha a capsule to save himself, but Goku emerges from the rubble and yells at Yamcha. Yamcha decides to take down Goku with another Wolf Fang Fist, but just before Yamcha gets to, Bulma starts to wake up and Yamcha spots her. Yamcha is stunned by her and falls over and rushes away. Bulma gets a quick glance of Yamcha and falls in love with him. While back at his hideout, Yamcha reminds Puar of his fear of women and that he will get Goku back. Major events *Oolong is revealed to have joined the group. *Bulma loses her DynoCaps. *Goku, Oolong, and Bulma meet Yamcha and Puar. *Oolong was revealed to have gone to Shapeshifting Academy with Puar. *Goku fights Yamcha, but the desert bandit runs away when he sees Bulma. Voice cast Battles *Goku vs. Yamcha (result: draw) *Puar vs. Oolong (victor: Puar) Techniques *Shapeshifting - Used by Oolong and Puar. *Wolf Fang Fist - Used by Yamcha. *Flight - Used by Puar. *Hikou - Used by Oolong (via Shapeshifting into a fly) *Rock, Scissors 'N' Paper - Used by Goku. Transformations *Fish - Used by Oolong via Shapeshifting. *'Paddle' - Used by Oolong via Shapeshifting. *Motorbike - Used by Oolong via Shapeshifting. *Panties - Used by Oolong via Shapeshifting. *'Fly' - Used by Oolong via Shapeshifting. *'Flyswatter' - Used by Puar via Shapeshifting. Appearances Locations *Earth **Fire Mountain (mentioned only) **Diablo Desert ***Yamcha's hideout **Shapeshifting Academy (mentioned only) Objects *Boat *Power Pole *Tail *Panties *Zeni (Edited only; mentioned in original and uncut) *PP Candy *Capsule *Motorcycle *Flying Nimbus *Dragon Balls (mentioned only) *Sun *Azure Dragon Sword *Jet Squirrel Edits Visual edits *The scene where Bulma lured Oolong as a fish with underwear was changed to dollar bills in the Ocean Group dub. However, the Blue Water dub retained the scene. Scene removals *Goku touching Oolong's crotch to check to see if he is male or female was cut from the Ocean Group and Blue Water dub. Instead, an edited scene is shown where Goku tells Oolong that he is a barbecue, so Oolong gets mad and yells at him not to call him that before nearly pushing Goku off the boat. *The scene where Oolong turns into panties in front of an angry Bulma was removed from the Ocean Group dub. However, the Blue Water dub version retained the scene. *The scenes of Oolong's diarrhea in the bush and coming out with toilet paper were cut from the Ocean Group dub. *After Yamcha finishes the Wolf Fang Fist, Goku has blue sleeves. Trivia *This is the first episode to feature a full length fight scene. *This is the first episode where a special attack is used: Yamcha's Wolf Fang Fist. *After Oolong uses the restroom, Goku's eyes are colored in like Krillin's. *This is the first episode where the Dragon Balls are not shown. They are mentioned, however, keeping the streak of them being seen or mentioned in an episode to five episodes in a row. Gallery Category:Emperor Pilaf Saga Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:Episodes